


Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons in Hogwarts - The Ice Queen

by Jazninja7997



Category: Brave - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazninja7997/pseuds/Jazninja7997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stories collide, and magic is afoot, 4 unlikely friends find themselves in an unlikely situation... School.<br/>In the beloved world of witchcraft and wizardry, old tales are interwoven when Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup join forces and create a new story, as they wreak havoc in the ancient halls of Hogwarts. However, their final year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry is not at all what they had expected.<br/>In this new tale of fun, bravery and magic, our heroes find an adventure that will change them forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four friends walked together in the magical grounds of the school of witchcraft and wizardry, chattering excitedly. Even in such a place as Hogwarts, gossip streamed through the students, most recently, it circled on the arrival of the queen of Arendale, Elsa, and her sister, Princess Anna. The whole school was bustling with excitement.

“I’m just saying, the last time the school had visitors staying here, there was this Madam _Maxine,_ and they say she was HUGE.”Hiccup commented. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, Merida throwing her head back and laughing. Hiccup tried to continue. “It’s true, I heard it from Professor Longbottom!” Jack chuckled and draped his arm around his girlfriend, Rapunzel, and she snuggled against him.

Merida narrowed her eyes at the couple, a sly grin spreading across her face She was obviously plotting some cruel prank on the two of them, but said nothing. Hiccup caught a view of Jack and Rapunzel, and began to put his arm around Merida, but let it fall to his side, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Merida turned to him, “Race you to Hagrid’s?” She challenged before racing off towards the old hut. Hiccup cried out with annoyance, “Ok! Race the guy with one leg, then!” He called after her. Hiccup half ran, half hopped, after the bobbing red frizz-ball that disappeared down the hill, all four of them laughing.

 

~


	2. Chapter 2

The great hall sparkled with the reflection of starlight on the silver plates that sat before the students and professors, who sat in wait for the headmaster to start the night off. The entire cohort was alive with anticipation, everyone waiting to see the visiting royalty.

Professor Longbottom stood, and silence fell over the children. The headmaster’s gaze drifted over the four long tables that spanned the great hall. “As many of you have already heard, we have some visitors this year, staying with us.” This started a domino effect of conversation down the length of the hall. “Quiet please!” The professor chided.

Suddenly the talking stopped, but unfortunately it wasn’t in response to the headmaster’s request. The ceiling of the chamber, which usually showed a starry night sky, was now filled with tiny falling snow flakes. The students and teachers were all shocked into silence for a long moment, the ceiling rarely ever behaved in this way, there was only ever unusual weather that most of the students knew of once, a long time ago, when the headmaster was still a student there. In that instance, the room shook with lightning and thunder, pouring rain in the middle of the welcome feast, and rumour speculated that the ceiling had reacted to the presence of evil.

The students began murmuring to each other, but the headmaster once again assumed control of the room. “Students, please welcome Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale.” The large double doors opened and every student turned to see who was entering, squirming in their seats to get a better look. A beautiful young woman, she looked very young for a queen, strode purposefully through the entrance, followed by a smiling girl, obviously her younger sister, stumbling after her. The queen wore a magnificent blue dress, which had a train that splayed behind her, rippling as she took each step. She paid no attention to the students’ stares, but the princess, who wore a simple, elegant, green dress, smiled and waved at almost everyone she passed.

 

Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida belonged in different houses, and so they would have sat at different tables, however they often broke the rules and ‘lived adventurously’ as Merida called it, so they all sat together, each night at a different table. Tonight, the group sat at the Griffindor table, Jack and Rapunzel sitting on the isle side, so when Elsa passed them, Jack was close enough to feel a cool breeze when Elsa passed… and a mysterious chill emanating from the beautiful queen, Jack stiffened, his eyes locked onto her face. Suddenly her icy composure flickered for a moment, and she turned her head, ever so slightly, towards Jack, and he may have imagined it, when she joined his gaze, because after that split second, it was gone, and the queen hadn’t changed her pace.

But in that moment, time slowed down, and the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stood on end. He could feel the power coming off her, and when their eyes met, he felt some sort of connection with her, something he couldn’t explain.

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

Jack left to the Slytherin dormitory that night, feeling confused and not really there. He lay awake for a while, trying to get to sleep, but that feeling that came over him in the great hall when he saw that beautiful white haired girl lingered. Eventually he slipped out of bed, and snuck out, barefoot. Jack tip-toed the halls, and climbed the moving stares, taking the steps two at a time, careful not to step into nothing. He arrived in his usual place of refuge, the clock tower. Looking from behind its giant, glass face, he stared out into the night, the crisp autumn air already sending a chill upon the castle, but that didn’t bother Jack.

Jack looked down on the grounds below him, contemplating the height from where he was standing, but at the same time, he recalled the intensity of blue in the queen’s eyes that rivalled even the blue of his own. Jack turned from the view, and headed to the nearest window. Facing the East side of the castle, Jack crawled onto the window sill, braced himself, and launched from the window.

 

No feeling compared to that of the wind lifting him into the air, or the cold water splashing his toes as he danced on the waves. Nothing was quite as wonderful to Jack as flying.

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

There was a high pitched yelp, and a thud, followed immediately by a clattering sound. Rapunzel turned to see that two boys from the Griffindor table had tied a lock of her hair to the bench across from the Hufflepuff table, where she, Merida, and Hiccup sat that morning for breakfast. A small boy stood behind her, his hair sticky with orange juice, and scrambled egg on the front of his cloak. The Griffindor boys had tugged her hair and the Hufflepuff first year had tripped coming from the Hufflepuff table, on his way to the Griffindor table to sit with his friends.

Merida was stifling a laugh, Hiccup looked sympathetically at the first year. Rapunzel, however, stood abruptly, and glowered at the Griffindor boys, whose grins faded as she stalked towards them. By the time she reached them, they had hastily untied her hair from the bench, and handed the golden strand to her.

They glanced worriedly at the cast iron frying pan hanging from Rapunzel’s hand, which she carried everywhere. She turned away from the bullies to help her poor fellow Hufflepuff, but Jack was suddenly standing there, helping the first year scrape the breakfast food off his uniform. The first year muttered a thank you and bolted, Jack turned to Rapunzel and raised his shoulders in an unknowing gesture. Rapunzel leaned against him, pulling him into a hug. They both sat down, Jack’s arm around her.

“You guys are such softies,” exclaimed Merida, “that boy should have stood up for himself.” Hiccup avoided her eye, secretly, he wanted to help the boy up, but was afraid that Merida would think he was pathetic. Rapunzel glared at Merida. “How could you say that, Mer? He needed help.” Merida shrugged. “Not that I don’t care what happened to him, but he should stand up to those boys, they pick on him all the time.” Rapunzel exhaled in exasperation, turning to Jack for support, but he wasn’t even looking at her, instead he was looking at the staff table.

“Jaaack?” she prompted. Jack looked back at her, but he was clearly not paying attention, his mind still in another place. “Huh?” he asked, now looking down at his plate of uneaten toast and eggs.

Rapunzel glanced at the staff table, trying to see what he was looking at, the royal visitors sat next to the headmaster, the princess chatting away with a large group of the staff, but the queen… The queen was looking right at her.

Rapunzel froze, eyes wide, and jaw dropped, but then she realised that the queen wasn’t staring at her at all, she was staring at Jack, and he was staring back. Rapunzel had no idea why the queen would be staring at her boyfriend, after all, he was just a trouble making seventh year, with a tendency for pranks, he wasn’t really different, magically, from any of the other students. Why would someone like her be interested in someone like him?

Rapunzel tried to ignore the small voice in her mind that reminded her of all the reasons _she_ liked him, but she ignored it.

 

All day Jack seemed lost, unable to pay attention to classes, and all day, Rapunzel couldn’t forget the way Jack had looked at Elsa.

 

~


	5. Chapter 5

Merida sat up quickly, gasping, the morning sun blinding her momentarily. She swore under her breath, seeing the empty dormitory filled with sunlight. She leapt out from beneath the covers, threw on her quidditch uniform, grabbed her bag of equipment and dashed through the Griffindor common room, knocking over several surprised Griffindors. Her hair was a mess, bright red curls bouncing around her pink, round face, like normal.

By the time she made it down to the great hall, the Griffindor quidditch team had already finished breakfast and had assembled in front of the entrance, and so Merida ran right into one of the beaters. The two of them fell onto the ground, turning almost every head in the room to the Griffindor team.

Merida, still lying on her team member, tried to get up, but her hair was caught on the straps of his chest guard. This resulted in the embarrassing challenge of untangling Merida’s hair from the boy’s clothes.

Rapunzel and Hiccup, who were already down in the hall, helped the two of them to their feet. The boy apologised to Merida, who did not repeat the kindness, her ego a little wounded, she only blushed and nodded to the boy. Rapunzel frowned at Merida, silently scolding her, before turning to the Griffindor boy and apologising for her. The boy smiled at Rapunzel, a handsome, lop-sided grin that threw Rapunzel off her train of thought. She returned his smile with a half-hearted one of her own, looking away, so he couldn’t see that her face was burning. She immediately felt guilty, but then she felt irritated, remembering that her own boyfriend might have been interested in the visiting queen.

Rapunzel turned back to the boy, who _was_ a good looking guy... He was a seventh year as well, she had seen him around but never really spoken to him. Rapunzel gave him a full smile, introducing herself and shaking his hand, her pan tucked under her arm. “Rapunzel.”

“Eugene.” He replied.

They held hands for a while longer than necessary, and Hiccup cleared his throat. Eugene released Rapunzel’s hand, and looked away sheepishly. But Rapunzel smiled brightly and turned away, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and walking away, head held high. Merida and Hiccup watched her go in astonishment, then Merida broke from the trance with a squeal, turning to her team mates, hopping in pure excitement. “We’ll _crush_ those Slytherins today!”

The other Griffindors cheered and followed Merida out the door, as she left she picked up a red apple from the end of the table, and took a big bite out of it before raising her hand into the air and screaming the Griffindor chant on the way to the field.

~


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful sunny day, with a few puffy, white clouds the colour of snow.

Snow…

Jack’s thoughts drifted to the queen, once again. Her hair was almost as pale as his, and her eyes…

Rapunzel’s battle-like cry broke through his trance, as she cheered from the stands to no-one in particular, almost causing Jack to fall of his broom.

Two Griffindor members zoomed past him, making him focus on the game taking place. A tangled mess of cherry locks appeared a few feet in front of him. “You Slytherins are gonna bow down to us by the time this match is over!” Merida winked at him, jiggling her fingers and smirking.

“Not if I can help it, Mer!” Jack taunted back, rising to her height. He grinned mischievously at her, a single snowflake fell onto Merida’s nose, and she sneezed. Jack threw his head back and barked out a laugh, before flying a tight circle around her. “You’ll pay for that one, Frost!” Merida yelled as he sped away.

~


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t get used to it.” A voice spoke up behind Jack. He turned, Merida flicked the hair out of his face with the end of her wand, almost poking his eye out.

“Watch it!” Jack leaned back to avoid being blinded.

“Don’t get too comfortable being a winner, I’ll beat you next week.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m a seeker, and you’re a beater, I can’t technically beat _you_ …I beat your WHOLE TEAM.” Jack smiled smugly at her.

“You just wait, snowflake, I’ll get you back.”

“You’re just jealous that I beat your sorry-” Jack suddenly cut off as Rapunzel joined them at the Ravenclaw table, she had dark blue flowers in her hair today, which was braided so thick, the ends barely touched the ground. “Going for a more practical look today?” Jack asked her.

“Ugh, never again.” She said, leaning her head on her palms. “This took me forty minutes!” She gestured to the elaborate braid that sat on the bench by her side.

Merida paid no attention to Rapunzel, who made a show of sighing and rubbing her eyes repeatedly, and made silent death threats towards Jack, who pulled faces at her from across the table.

Hiccup turned up a few moments later, and not alone. A blonde girl named Astrid, whom Jack knew, as she was in Slytherin, was tailing him. Astrid was clearly trying to flirt with Hiccup, but to no avail. Hiccup looked uncomfortable, he hastily said goodbye and quickly walked away from her, sitting next to Merida and trying to avoid everyone’s eyes. To Jack’s surprise, Merida wouldn’t say anything, no jokes, no comments, not even a mischievous look that usually meant she was filing information away for blackmail. In fact, Merida looked down at her hands, her face a complete mask.

 

Everyone left the great hall for third period, but Jack stayed behind, he had a free hour, and sat at the Ravenclaw table by himself, fiddling with his sleeve, deep in thought. All of the students emptied out of the room, leaving Jack alone. He was so distracted, he hadn’t noticed that he was turning his sleeve white with frost. He patted the frozen flakes gently with his finger, thinking about the first time he realised he had magic. No-one else in the school could freeze things like he could, well, not as easily as he could, so he mostly kept it to himself. The only one who knew about his ability was Merida, she had caught him once, accidentally freezing his goblet of water when he was nervous. Rapunzel didn’t know. He felt guilty keeping such a big secret from her, but he worried what she would think if she knew. Would he be a freak?

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, someone was standing there. Jack turned to see Elsa starring at his frozen sleeve. Jack swallowed, hoping she wouldn’t say anything about what he could do, but she didn’t speak, and for the first time Jack had seen her, the queen looked caught off guard.

Jack tried to find his voice, but was too shocked to see her there. For a long time, the two of them stared at each other, neither one speaking. Finally Jack broke the silence. “Hi, uh, your majesty…” Jack mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid. Elsa blinked rapidly, regaining her composure. “That was an interesting spell you just performed,” she said matter-of-factly, “I’ve never seen-” She stopped, looking down at her knotted hands.

Jack looked at her, he couldn’t help but sense that she wanted to say something else, but wouldn’t. He tried again. “I’m Jack,” he offered, “Frost.”

“Yes I know who you are-” she stopped, blushing.

Jack was taken aback, how did she know who he was?

“What I mean is, I asked professor Longbottom what your name was.” She explained.

Jack frowned. “Why?”

Elsa still wouldn’t look at him. “I sensed that you and I have something…” she didn’t finish.

Jack’s eyes widened, realising that he knew what she meant, that night, when she arrived here, she had sensed what he had, a similarity, a bond.

Jack stood, now taller than the queen, who looked much younger now, with her blue eyes wide, and the blood rushing to her face, lighting up her fair skin with a light blush.

He remembered how he could sense her presence, and the feeling he got whenever she was close, he wondered what would happen if they touched.

 

Jack reached his hand out, and she raised her hand to meet his, but before anything happened, Jack caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw Rapunzel standing by the doors, face almost as white as a ghost’s, her eyes shining. Jack quickly let his hand fall to his side, stepping away from the queen, looking at his feet. Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and turned away, walking towards the entrance, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Rapunzel looked away as the queen passed her, then, when she turned back to Jack, the look on her face broke his heart. She turned and fled from the great hall in tears.

 

~


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jack woke, wishing that the day before was just a dream. Then he remembered standing with Elsa, their hands nearly touching, he remembered Rapunzel’s pained look. Jack rubbed his face, wondering how he would explain to Rapunzel, if she would even see him again. The thought of losing her was too painful to bear, tears sprung to his eyes, but he shook his head, not letting on how bad he felt, it was important not to let the other Slytherin boys sense weakness.

That morning in the great hall, Elsa was not sitting at the head table, her seat was empty. Secretly, Jack thanked her for not being there, it would be difficult to see her again, after yesterday. Jack searched for his friends, and a place to sit, but couldn’t see Rapunzel’s golden braid, Merida’s springy curls, or Hiccup’s embarrassed expression anywhere.

Suddenly Jack was grabbed by the back of his collar, and dragged out of the hall violently. Everyone turned to see the commotion. Jack tried to fight being hauled out of the room like a criminal, but whoever was holding him was either very strong, or very angry. The great hall disappeared from sight, as the doors closed as Jack was thrown, with break-neck speed, against the wall beside the door. He winced as his head banged against the stone. When he opened his eyes, it was Merida who stood in front of him. Her wild hair was like a lion’s main, and with her teeth bared and hands gripping Jack’s shirt, she looked just as threatening.

“You selfish bastard!” She breathed, barely keeping from strangling him, right there. Jack stared at his friend, shocked at what she had just done.

“Merida, what-”

“She loves you, and you don’t deserve her!” Merida was almost shouting now. “She told me everything…” Merida paused.

Two younger girls who were on their way to breakfast were staring now, Merida turned on them.

“WHAT?” She barked. The girls hurried through the doors, and closed them, leaving Jack alone with Merida once again.

Merida turned back to Jack, pushing him against the wall. “Why did you do it? Don’t you even care?”

Suddenly, Merida wasn’t angry anymore, in fact, she was on the verge of tears. Jack couldn’t reply, his mouth was opened, prepared to defend himself against any other attack from her, but he never expected this.

Rapunzel’s face, when she saw him standing with Elsa the day before, appeared in his mind. Merida was right, what he had wanted was selfish. Maybe there was a reason he felt a connection with Elsa, but what he had almost done was selfish either way. He stared at her a moment longer before looking down at his feet. They were bare, he must have forgotten his shoes. Merida took his silence as confirmation, releasing Jack’s rumpled uniform, and stepping away from him.

“How could you, Jack?” She had started backing away from him, the tears in her eyes had yet to fall. “You won’t get her back now.” It was a promise. Merida turned and stalked away, leaving Jack feeling cold and empty.

~


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup didn’t know what was going on with his friends, but he could tell something was up. Merida was angry, and wouldn’t even speak to him that morning, but somehow, he could sense that her anger wasn't directed at him.

Hiccup often walked about the grounds of the school alone. Winter was fast approaching, and the mornings were growing colder, the air beyond crisp. Wrapping his blue scarf around his neck, Hiccup passed through line of trees that bordered the dark forest.

Every year Hiccup worried for the creatures living in the forest that resided across from the castle. He worried for all the common animals, along with the magical ones, that struggled to find enough food before the snow and ice covered everything, but mostly he worried about Toothless.

Once he was clear from the view of the castle, Hiccup bit down on his finger and thumb, and let out a loud whistle. Within seconds, a black shape descended from the sky, landing silently in front of him.

“Toothless.” He greeted the creature.

The Night Fury responded with a throaty sound that Hiccup had grown accustomed to. He approached his friend and stroked his head. Toothless closed his eyes and contentedly made a sound that was close to a purr. Hiccup removed the bag he was carrying from his shoulders and opened the top. Immediately, the dragon stuck his head part-way into the bag and pulled out a huge pink salmon, which disappeared down his throat just as quickly. Hiccup placed the bag in front of Toothless, who picked it up by the base and emptied the contents onto the ground.

While Toothless ate, Hiccup fitted the saddle and harness to his large black mass. Recently Hiccup had perfected Toothless’ prosthetic tail fin, and Toothless was now able to roam the plains that surrounded Hogwarts on his own. The only thing keeping him here was their friendship. Toothless’ loyalty to Hiccup was stronger than any loyalty Hiccup felt to any human he knew. It was strange to say that a boy trusted a monster with his life, but did not give his friends the same faith, but there it was.

Hiccup knew that even his best friends, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida, had secrets that they kept to themselves, and they never asked where he always disappeared to every now and again, and that was good enough for Hiccup.

“It’s getting cold, you ready to go buddy?” Hiccup petted his friend’s back, looking over to make sure Toothless could see him. Toothless had cleaned out the bag, and was waiting patiently. Hiccup nodded and swung his leg over, climbing onto the saddle expertly.

Toothless bent his knees, and leaped from the forest floor, bursting through the trees, Hiccup whooping from his back.

 

~

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat in the Library, in the restricted area, 6 years ago.

“What else you can do?” 11 year old Merida poked Jack playfully on the nose.  
Jack shooed her hand away in annoyance. Now that Merida knew, the most secret part of him might as well have been open for public display.

“I’m beginning to know how Harry Potter felt…” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Merida leaned in again, invading Jack’s personal bubble, she moved so close that she tickled him with her hair. Jack made a show of spitting her hair from his mouth, but, of course, this didn’t bother Merida.

  
“Could you stop with the interrogation?” Jack looked her in the eye now. Merida was still bright with excitement and curiosity.

“Oh come on! Please?”

Jack sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Merida waited for a response.

“Fine,” he said, “I can… sort of…. fly?” Jack cringed at the last word, hoping Merida wouldn’t do something like scream. Instead she stared at him, the expression on her face in the mix of amazed, shocked, and disbelief.

“Uh…” she started, and Jack moaned, placing his head on his knees.

Merida recovered from her stupor quickly. “Can you show me?” Jack looked up, surprised. Merida’s expression wasn’t even a little bit doubtful.

 

 

6 years later, Jack sat where he had that very day, his chin rested on his palm, looking out the window, over the tall view of the castle courtyard. How could Merida believe he had any intention of hurting Rapunzel? Jack blew out a sigh of hopelessness, and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to travel back in time and explain. But what would he say?

Jack silently promised himself to make Rapunzel understand that there was nothing between him and Elsa. But was that really true? Jack made a quiet sound that may have meant to be a laugh, but came out more like a cough. He touched his finger to the window, and immediately, a light blue frost spread, and formed a small portrait of Elsa.

 

~

 


	11. Chapter 11

Rapunzel felt betrayed, she felt jealous, she felt _heartbroken_. She and Jack had gotten together only last year, after years of crushing on him. Now she felt like she wish she had never met him, but she knew that wasn’t really true, deep down, she knew that she still loved him, and her jealousy and hurt was stronger than her ability to ever hate him.

 

Rapunzel stood by the window of the girls dormitory, she looked out on the bay that surrounded the castle. She ran over a conversation in her head, pondering what she would say to Jack. Would she be able to face him without falling apart?

 

Rapunzel sniffled, sitting up straight and wiping the tears from her eyes. _Toughen up girl!_ She told herself, imagining Merida’s cute accent that always made her smile. She found herself not frowning, not exactly smiling, but she felt she could keep it together, at least for a while.

 

Rapunzel left the Hufflepuff common room, and headed out, she wasn’t really sure where she was going to go, but she needed to get out. After a few minutes of wondering around the castle, she found herself en route to the Slytherin dorms. She decided that she would confront Jack; it couldn’t really be what she feared, right? Her imagination was worse than what was really happening.

 

Rapunzel headed towards the dungeons, lost in thought. She was tormented by the idea that Jack might smile and she would forgive him, despite how upset she was. Completely distracted, and barely watching where she was going she almost walked right into someone. 

“Oh, sorry.” The boy steadied Rapunzel, who just about toppled onto her face. She looked up and realized she knew him. “Sorry, Eugene.” 

The boy eyed her, then recognition passed over his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rapunzel had already started to walk away.

“Hey.” He called after her, catching up with her and grabbing her wrist. Rapunzel stopped, but didn’t face him, she wouldn’t be able to keep up the façade if she did.

“Are you ok?” Rapunzel shook her head in admission, still not looking at him. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. He released her hand, and she let it drop to her side, but for some reason, she didn’t leave. Eugene approached her warily. Rapunzel kept her gaze straight ahead, her eyes on the wall at the end of the hallway.

 

He stepped in front of her and her eyes avoided his, looking down at their feet. He had leather boots on, like the kind they wore for quidditch. Normally Rapunzel thought the boots were tacky and old fashioned, especially covered in mud, but somehow, on Eugene they worked.

“Are you –” He stopped, realizing what he was about to ask. He tried again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Rapunzel didn’t speak, she didn’t trust her voice not to break, then she would fall apart completely. Instead she shook her head.

Eugene nodded, and moved out of her way. He looked down too, embarrassed. Rapunzel lost her resolve and turned back, after finding her voice, she whispered “Thank you”, before walking away and quickly leaving the way she came.

 

~

 


	12. Chapter 12

Rapunzel didn’t go to class. She didn’t go to lunch, or dinner. She spent the whole day feeling lost in her mind, and, as if the castle could sense her unease, seemed to purposely get her lost in its hallways.

Finally she found her way to the clock tower, after wandering through the large, empty hall bellow it. Standing by the large window, she remembered a history lesson from her first year, how the old headmaster fell from this tower, after being struck by the killing curse. Rapunzel hadn’t been cursed with such a spell, but the ache in her chest told another story.

 

Shivering from the cold, she looked out, onto the trees and the mountain and the bay, wishing she could just fly over them like the owls that glided through the air, enjoying the view, without a care in the world. That must’ve been what it was like to be an owl, or a hippogriff, or even the clouds in the sky, to exist above the world and let the wind lift you higher and higher.

Rapunzel sighed, shaking her head of depressing and impossible imaginings. She was turned to go, pulling her cloak around her for warmth, when something caught her eye. She thought it was a bird, but it was too big, and too strangely shaped. She searched for the object that she saw fly towards the bay, and saw it. Or rather, saw _him_.

It was Jack.

 

~


	13. Chapter 13

Jack stood on the shore, the towers of the castle behind him. His gaze rested on the horizon, the sun had already set, and the dark and cold was setting in.

Jack shivered as he stepped out onto the frozen bay. Usually it didn’t freeze so completely, but this winter seemed to have some strange hold on the school. The bay was covered in a glass-like floor, and was thick enough so that Jack could stand several feet away from the shore, and it did not break.

Jack could sense that the ice was in a fragile state, it would probably start to break up in the next few days, but still he felt that being out on the ice itself was the only safe place for him right now.

 

Even though Jack’s powers were of a frosty nature, he still felt the cold. He began to lose feeling in his toes, the fact that his feet were bare wasn’t helping, and the numbness was slowly spreading, but he stayed where he was, starring at the place where the sun had disappeared from. He looked up, the first stars had emerged, their lights barely visible in the still pink sky.

As it grew darker, the air grew colder, and Jack pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He took another step away from the castle.

“ _Jack!”_

Jack froze. Someone was calling him. They sounded worried… So?

Jack took another step forward, and another.

“ _JACK!”_

This time Jack turned, trying to find the owner of the voice.

Rapunzel stood on the rocks of the shore, her hair in thick braid, wound tightly to keep it from touching the ground, but a few strands were hanging a little loose, the wind whipping them around her face.

She stood there, hugging her body from the cold. Her feet were also bare; she must have seen him and run from the dormitory or something.

 

Jack stared at her, was she insane? She was probably freezing. Jack clutched his dark green scarf, and held his hand out towards Rapunzel, palm out, a warning. The water was deep from the rocks, if she came onto the ice, there was nothing to stop her from being pulled under.

“Don’t move.” He told her, the wind carrying his raised voice toward her. Rapunzel paused, before putting her foot out onto the ice, slowly putting her full weight on it.

 

Jack cursed. Why wouldn’t she listen? “Don’t!” He yelled, but she ignored him. She stood on the ice, just a few arms-lengths away. Jack blew out a shaky laugh, relieved that the ice held. Rapunzel smiled hesitantly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

A sound like a thousand pieces of glass shattering at once filled Jacks ears, and the happy look on Rapunzel’s face twisted into a look of terror. Jack looked down and realized that the ice around Rapunzel’s feet was quickly splitting, jagged cracks appeared, and she screamed.

 

Without knowing what exactly he was going to do when he reached her, Jack broke into a run, desperate to reach the girl who held his heart. Acting purely on instinct, Jack leaped into the air, and twisted, sending out a blast of wind as strong as a cyclone, which pushed Rapunzel back, feet just skimming the ice, back towards the shore.

 

Jack landed on the ice, watching Rapunzel get to her feet, staring at him in shock. Jack sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, he breathed out a laugh. 

Suddenly the ice beneath his feet gave way, and Jack was instantly dragged downwards.

He heard Rapunzel’s scream, but it was quickly cut off as the freezing water enveloped him, dragging him deeper into the dark water.

 

~


	14. Chapter 14

Rapunzel woke to a harsh light, a hospital maybe? She stared at the ceiling for a while before sitting up. Her head felt heavy, and there was a steady pounding that seemed to be coming from the inside of her skull. She glanced around, finding that there was a mass of read curls that was covering her legs, she leaned forward, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She sat up so violently that Rapunzel jumped. “Oh my God!” The girl screamed, waking a brown haired boy who sat across from her, who also jumped. “What, what?” he mumbled. He looked at Rapunzel and he seemed relieved.

 

“What –” Rapunzel’s voice sounded rough, like she had a cold or something. The red haired girl held her hand, she wiggled out of her grasp. “I don’t –”

The girl looked confused for a moment, but suddenly her expression fell, she swallowed, her face pale. “Do you know who we are?” She asked, meeting Rapunzel’s eyes uneasily.

For some reason, Rapunzel felt pained to admit she didn’t.

~

 


	15. Chapter 15

The ice made tiny, chiming sounds as it formed, and paired with a low, steady beating sound, the frozen palace hummed with power, almost like it were a living thing.

Queen Elsa stood confidently, gazing calmly at the huge block of blue ice that sat in the middle of the room. The light streaming from the dome shaped ceiling, and refracted off the jagged edges of the ice-stone.

 

Elsa approached the stone, placing a hand on it, as if stroking it.

“There will be no more pain,” she began, “I will protect you forever.”

Elsa leaned forward slowly, and put her lips gently to the cold surface of the stone, she placed a soft kiss on it. Directly beneath, a faint light pulsed once softly, responding to the Queen's touch. A small snowflake pattern appeared where she had kissed it, and just as quickly, it faded, before a detailed pattern of twisting frost spread over the ice from the base, curling up, around the block.

 

Yes, the ice was magic, but it was not the ice, itself, that Elsa was protecting. Inside the ice, a boy with white hair lay, his eyes closed, as if he were asleep.

 

“You will be mine, Jack Frost.”

 

~


End file.
